


Hiratsuka acquires a 4-color pen

by imahira



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon - Manga, Charts, Embedded Images, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: Hiratsuka acquires a 4-color pen and does some life planning





	Hiratsuka acquires a 4-color pen

* * *


End file.
